


Dead Man's Treasure

by indiego1314



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Humanimatronics, Kind Chica, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiego1314/pseuds/indiego1314
Summary: I will go down with this ship...





	1. Prologue

One name and Foxy’s world had been ripped apart.

He’d been minding his own business, drying himself off after a shower, when something had caught his eye in the mirror. There they’d been: neatly-printed letters standing out against his skin as if declaring their claim to the universe.

_James Afton_

What the hell? What the hell?!

Foxy had stumbled back from the mirror, losing his grip on his towel in the process, and slammed his back against the wall with a resounding _thunk_. This couldn’t have been happening. Dead people didn’t get…soulmates.

The word had made Foxy flinch. Yes, he’d known about having a soulmate. How their name appeared on your skin the second you were born, or the second they were born, depending on who was older. How that one soulmate was supposed to be your perfect match, the Yin to your Yang, the love of your life. And how rare it was to actually have a soulmate, much less find them.

This and more had run through Foxy’s mind as he’d stared, horrified, at the lettering directly over his heart. Why had he been so scared, you might ask? So completely and utterly disgusted by the name written on his chest? Simple.

He’d known that last name. He would’ve known it anywhere.

Afton. The last name of his killer.


	2. Chapter One

It had to be a secret.

Foxy sat silently in Pirate Cove, body drawn inward and mind in turmoil. No one could find out about the name - not even Fredbear. Foxy knew Fredbear would keep quiet about it, but…things would change between them. After all, how could Foxy possibly love someone related to a murderer? There must be something wrong with him. Well, more so than usual.

“Foxy?”

A voice broke through his clouded mind. Focusing on the curtains surrounding Pirate Cove, Foxy could barely make out movement behind the fabric. Someone wanted to see him.

Panicking, he quickly threw on his leather jacket and yanked the zipper all the way up. Now there would be no chance of his visitor seeing the name.

Foxy settled, clearing his throat and trying to look casual. “Yeah?”

The curtains parted. A distinctly feminine figure was revealed on the other side, with tired mauve eyes and blonde hair pulled into a messy bun. Chica.

Foxy’s shoulders relaxed a fraction of an inch. This was good. He at least had a tentative friendship with Chica; not to mention she was generally a nice person. If anything did go wrong, Foxy was confident that Chica would keep his secret.

Probably.

Chica smiled gently at him. “Hey.”

“Hello,” Foxy replied, a hint of wariness in his tone. What was Chica doing here? She couldn’t know already, could she?

“Um, so…” Chica gestured to the interior of Pirate Cove. “May I come in?”

Immediately, Foxy was on guard. Chica had _never_ expressed an interest in entering his ‘room’ before. The only reason she even came _close_ to Pirate Cove was to call Foxy out for group meetings(which he often skipped). He couldn’t blame Chica though - his corner of the pizzeria was a bit dismal. The one person who actually wanted to visit was Fredbear, and that in itself was a whole different story.

Foxy shook himself out of his thoughts. Chica was still waiting for an answer, and he had to decide fast. Should he let her in?

“…Alright.”

Even in the gloom surrounding Pirate Cove, Chica’s eyes managed to light up with happiness. She quickly hoisted herself up onto the small stage, letting the curtains close behind her, and walked over to sit in front of Foxy. An awkward quiet settled over the pair.

Chica cleared her throat. “Thank you.”

Foxy regarded her curiously. “For?”

“Letting me come in.” Tilting her head down, Chica glanced at Foxy through her eyelashes. “It was nice of you.”

Foxy shrugged. “I figured it must be important.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because nobody just ‘visits’ me. There’s always a reason.” A pang of loneliness shot through Foxy’s heart, but he kept his face carefully blank.

Chica looked uncomfortable. “Well, Fredbear visits you sometimes, right?”

“That’s different.” Foxy felt his cheeks warm. Whether it was out of embarrassment or anger, he couldn’t tell. Not anger at Chica of course, just… Fredbear hadn’t visited that night. On the one hand, Foxy was glad for the privacy(it meant he could deal with the knowledge of having a fucking soulmate). Then again, Fredbear’s company might have alleviated Foxy’s stress to some degree. He didn’t know. With Fredbear around, Foxy felt…safe. They both knew what it was like to be completely alone, and they could _talk_ to each other about it. That was something Foxy didn’t have with anyone else.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Foxy refocused on Chica, who was looking at him knowingly.

“What?”

Chica sighed. “So that’s what’s bothering you.”

Foxy narrowed his eyes, feeling his anxiety level rising. She couldn’t have found out about the name, could she? “What do you mean?”

Giving him a pitying smile, Chica continued, “You’re upset because Fredbear isn’t with you.”

Foxy’s heartbeat slowed. Thank God. She didn’t know.

Wordlessly, Foxy nodded to confirm Chica’s half-truth.

“You could go find him, you know. He has to be out there somewhere,” Chica said, gesturing vaguely to the curtains around Pirate Cove.

“I…” Foxy hesitated. He didn’t particularly want to go into the main area of the pizzeria. Freddy would most likely be there, in addition to Bonnie. He didn’t exactly have very good relationships with either of them. Hopefully, they would just ignore him.

Wait, did that mean Foxy was going to go look for Fredbear?

_Yes._

“Thank you, Chica. I think…I think I’ll take you up on your advice,” Foxy said softly.

Chica lit up like a jack-o-lantern, beaming from ear to ear. “Cool! Glad I could help. And don’t worry, I won’t stick around. I’ll give you your space back.”

With that, Chica stood, brushing off her skirt and heading toward the exit.

“Wait,” Foxy blurted.

Chica paused, turning to him. “Yes?”

“Why did you come here? Originally, I mean,” Foxy clarified. The question had been eating at him since she’d first showed up.

“Oh!” Chica laughed. “I just thought you looked a little shaken up after you got back from your shower. I wanted to see if you were okay.”

An odd warmth spread through Foxy’s chest. Chica had been…concerned about him?

Foxy’s shocked expression seemed to tell Chica what he couldn’t say. Shaking her head, Chica walked back towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder. She locked eyes with him, and firmly said,

“More people care about you than you know. I care. Fredbear cares. So,” she tightened her grip, “go find him.”

Stunned, Foxy nodded.

Chica smiled. Without another word, she released her hold on Foxy, turned around, and walked out of Pirate Cove.

Foxy stared after her. A slow smile spread across his face. Yes. He would go find Fredbear. And Foxy would tell him about the name.

For better or for worse.


End file.
